


nostalgia of charisma

by viridianova



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianova/pseuds/viridianova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the end of the game, Yukiko is the manager of the Amagi Inn, and Rise Kujikawa is now a glamorous idol, working far away from Inaba. But when Rise comes back for a visit for unknown reasons, Yukiko recalls some feelings that she didn't realize she had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nostalgia of charisma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lassarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/gifts).



"Mmm, this is so good!" Yukiko giggled slightly as she nibbled on the fried egg that the cook had been busy preparing in batches all morning.

The cook, an older man with eyes that always seemed to be smiling, nodded back at her. "Even you could probably make this now, Amagi-sama, you know. You've been practicing for all this time, haven't you?"

She grew serious for a moment. "I wish I could spend more time here, but I don't have the time to really focus on and perfect my cooking, so I'll just stick to the management side. That's what this is! A part of management." She looked thoughtful as she finished the piece of egg.

"And it's also a way to thank you for all that patience you had with me two years ago when I was really trying to learn ..."

He laughed. "Of course, of course. Now, you probably have something else to attend to, right?"

Yukiko giggled again, grabbing a final piece of egg before she headed out the door. "Of course! I'll be back to check on the dinner menu later. We have a very important guest tonight, you know! Well, I suppose it's actually several guests ... We'll have to do our best!"

Right, she thought, as she ducked out of the kitchen and headed back to the main area of the inn, where the rooms were. Tonight, the great Risette was making a visit to her familial home, Inaba. But for some reason, she had decided to stay at the Amagi Inn instead of at her family's actual home above the tofu shop in town. Had she decided that she was too good to mingle with Inaba's people these days? That's what the talk of the town was saying, after all. She left again and got her nose all up in the air! She was just going back to that shallow idol life!

Yukiko couldn't believe that, though. And even if the townsfolk loved the rumor mill and whispering those nasty things, they'd still crowd around that poor little store in town. That's probably all it was. She probably just didn't want to attract too much attention to herself while she was here.

Though she couldn't really imagine what Rise would get out of a visit back here, to this tired old town.

The phone rang, shaking Yukiko out of her thoughts. She ran over to the desk and picked it up, obviously fumbling before starting with her standard greeting.

"Good morning, this is the Amagi Inn, we're all booked for the night, and no, we're not allowing people to attend tonight's dinner besides those who already res--"

"Amagi-senpai?" She started at the gruff voice coming out of the phone.

"Kanji-kun? Why are you calling me on this line?"

Kanji sighed a bit. "Didn't think you'd pick up your cell ... anyways, you know when Rise's getting in tonight? Me and Naoto wanted to see her -- since, ya know, we were in her class and everything ..."

"You can't see her tonight ... sorry, I think it's some weird publicity thing. But she's actually going to be in Inaba all week. She just wanted them to think she'd be gone after a night so she wouldn't keep getting harassed."

He chuckled. "Oh, cool. Guess we'll just come by on Sunday then ... since we've got class and homework and all that shit. Thanks."

The line went dead.

It felt like days but it was really only hours until Risette and her entourage appeared outside the Amagi Inn. It was late already, but that didn't bother her. The reporters weren't there when she arrived. The food was served, the guests were all happy, and Yukiko could only watch from the side as Rise flirted, smiled, and laughed her way through the evening.

It was like she hadn't changed at all in those two years.

The whole night, it didn't seem like Rise acknowledged Yukiko, except as a gracious host. It hurt a little, but Yukiko wouldn't dare to show it. She couldn't be Yukiko right now -- she couldn't be that high school girl. She had to be Ms. Amagi, the manager of this illustrious inn.

But she only really had to show that on the surface. And all of the smiles in the world couldn't keep her from being upset that Rise hadn't bothered with even one word beyond what was polite.

Somehow, the dinner ended quickly.

It took a while to clear everything up. Rise had a big entourage, and it had been a lavish meal, full of things that her agent had requested specifically and also things that Yukiko had vaguely remembered her liking. It had all been consumed handily enough, but not without leaving an impressive mess in its wake.

When the clean up was finished, the inn became quiet. Yukiko remembered a special request that Rise's manager had made -- that the baths in the inn be declared private for the first night that she arrived, but not for the rest of her stay. She had done it without any question, but she had noticed that most of the entourage that had followed Rise had retired immediately to their room, and that the baths were quiet.

Yukiko suspected that only one person could still be in there. So she went to the baths, and approached, listening. The slight splashing that indicated that someone was inside -- that was happening. She slid the door open, trying to be quiet.

Of course, the girl inside was Rise Kujikawa. And she was pretending not to hear that someone had just invaded the space that she had requested be kept private.

"Rise."

Rise didn't turn around as she spoke. "Senpai." She sank deeper into the bath, letting the tips of her hair get wet.

Yukiko stepped closer, so conscious of each step she took and yet somehow when she was right behind her junior she still managed to stop herself out of surprise. "So you do remember me."

It was at that point that Rise turned around, and Yukiko was even more taken aback to see her smiling. And not just smiling an idol smile, but a genuine one -- the sort that most of their group never saw. "Of course I remember you, Yukiko-senpai. Why would I forget?"

That gave Yukiko pause. She coughed a little, not really sure what she could say. Rise just took that as indication to continue.

"Were you jealous ... ? I'm a little surprised, you know. I always thought you'd care more for the ... _princely_ type." She winked a little, half-jokingly.

Yukiko regained her composure enough so that she could turn away from her half nude junior. "That's not the point here. Good night, Rise."

She ran out, leaving the sliding door to the baths half open as she headed back toward her own room above the inn.

She couldn't be all that surprised at all, to be taken in by charisma. But the one thing she hadn't expected is that it would be noticed, or stranger still, that it seemed like her junior wasn't entirely opposed to the idea.

This was going to be a very odd week for the inn.


End file.
